greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Casey Parker
Casey Parker is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Interview Casey came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. He explained that he'd served two tours of duty in cybersecurity for the Air Force and after seeing the surgeons work while he was injured, he decided to quit the military to go into medicine. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Casey attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment While the hospital was dealing with the injuries caused by a roller coaster derailing at a fair, Casey tended to patients in the clinic. He came to get Amelia for a consult on a patient with a head injury. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Hospital Hacking When the hospital was hacked, Casey had the idea to use a defibrillator to override the circuit in the blood bank keypad, restoring access to blood. When Bailey learned about this, she asked what else Casey could do to help, remembering his background in cybersecurity. Casey then revealed that he had a criminal history of hacking and as a condition of that, he wasn't allowed to manipulate computer systems anymore, or allow or enable anyone else to. She pushed him and he gave her written directions to tell the FBI to gain access. When she learned that the FBI was more interested in finding the hacker than saving the hospital, she called Casey to her office, giving him access to her laptop and login and promising no one would ever know. He was able to gain access to the hospital's systems and restore normal function. He then confessed to Bailey that he had been arrested for hacking the DMV to change his sex on his license from female to male because the place where he lived wouldn't allow him to do that otherwise. ("1-800-799-7233") Helping Owen Casey worked with Owen developing his proposal for his entry into the surgical contest. When Casey learned that acquiring the patent for a needed polymer was prohibitively expensive, Owen decided he didn't need the contest and didn't enter. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Kimmie Park When Kimmie Park struggled to eat and keep food down during chemotherapy, Casey supported the idea of her using medical marijuana to help her nausea, which worked. ("Games People Play") Trauma Certification The time came for the interns to go through their Trauma Certification Drill. Owen set the scenario where a Cessna crashed into a Greyhound bus. April interrupted and said that the evacuation helicopter wasn't coming and people were dying. Their job was to save lives. Owen judged the competition, but April hung around to help and insistently made the scenarios worse. She even had a second plane crash hit Andrew, who was helping monitor. She also added rain with a hose. The difficulties ended when April was paged away. Owen helped the interns calm down and continued the drill. When April returned, she learned that Casey had been the one to page her away. He realized that she was endangering the patients the most, so he removed her from the equation. She told him he was trying to cheat and after she "cheated" at her certification, a man came into the hospital and died because she couldn't save him. She then started crying and performing CPR on a dummy while the interns watched. Andrew stopped her and she said the certification was done. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Contest After several of the doctors ingested weed cookies, Meredith told the interns they'd have to step up more and told them to keep track of what they did and whoever did the most would win a contest and get to scrub in with her on a Whipple. ("Judgment Day") Saving April After April was in a car accident and came to the hospital hypothermic, Casey and the other interns took shifts with the attendings doing CPR. ("Cold as Ice") Alex and Jo's Wedding On the day of Alex and Jo's wedding, Casey was part of the group that went to the wrong wedding. When they realized what had happened, they all rushed to get on a ferry out to Bainbridge Island. Despite a series of delays, Jo and Alex eventually got married on the ferry, witnessed by their friends. ("All of Me") Teddy Altman When Teddy had a sudden pain in her leg, she found Casey at the desk and asked him the name of the head of cardio. He told her and got her into a room before getting Maggie to come see her. He also checked on Cece Colvin for her so she could treat Teddy. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") Cece Colvin He worked on the case of Cece Colvin, a matchmaker awaiting a heart and kidney transplant. He had to show her pictures of his girlfriend to get her to stop trying to match him up. ("Everyday Angel") Liver Transplant Casey worked on Ned Billings with Webber. He was also there when Ned coded and Richard was unable to resuscitate. When Bailey stepped in to try to reperfuse Ned's liver to preserve it for Roberta Gibbs, he initially asked if he should go get someone. Jo said to get Alex, but Bailey said to get a reperfusion machine instead so they could save the liver. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Natasha Deon Casey worked on Natasha Deon, who had fallen from a hotel balcony and broken her pelvis. ("Help, I'm Alive") Catherine's Surgery When Catherine had surgery to remove her tumor, Casey was in the crowd watching from the gallery until Richard closed the gallery. ("The Winner Takes It All") Colin Anderson Casey worked on the case of Colin Anderson, who was shot during a parade. ("I Walk the Line") Mass Overdose Casey treated patients in the ER during the mass opioid overdose. ("I Want a New Drug") Skinning Fish Jackson was treating Rick, who had been burned over a large portion of his body. He decided to use fish skin to graft the burns and had the interns skin the fish. When Richard learned the rest of the fish was being put in medical waste, he decided to host a fish fry and invited the interns. ("And Dream of Sheep") Finding Jo's Birth Mother When Jo received her DNA results, which included the name of a possible first cousin, she asked Casey about finding other relatives, including her birth mother. She said she didn't want to, but later came and asked if he could do it. He revealed that he already had and showed her the name of her birth mother. ("And Dream of Sheep") Helping Teddy and Math with Nora After finding Teddy in the blue light room having pain, Casey was sent to page OB and Owen. After that was squared away, he was asked to read math problems out so Dahlia could try to do them faster than Nora Hillridge. ("Add It Up") Bertram Hollister Casey assisted on the case of Bertram Hollister, who was having a heart procedure. ("Reunited") Meredith's Article When an article came out that condemned the healthcare industry, stemming from a list of possible article topics Meredith floated to a publisher, the residents discussed it in the locker room while getting ready for their days. Taryn liked the article and said Meredith was a badass for writing it, but Blake warned them that while he had Hopkins and Koracick on his resumé, they might have difficulty finding other jobs. ("It's Raining Men") Meredith's Hearing On the day of Meredith's hearing, Casey and the other residents were told they'd have to up their game to make up for the missing attendings. At the end of the day, the residents were all exhausted from the extra work they'd done. Blake then announced that Levi had been the one to turn Meredith's fraud in, turning the other residents against him. ("My Shot") Meredith's Return to Work On Meredith's first day back at work, Casey and the other residents greeted her with a cake. Afterward, they went on rounds, where they worked on the case of Jamie Caldwell, which Casey followed to its end. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Bar Crash While Casey was at the bar with some other residents, a car crashed through a window and into the bar. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Immediately after the crash, Casey was confused, thinking there'd been a bombing, and asked if they were in the Green Zone. When his confusion persisted, Jackson examined him, but said his pupils were equal and reactive, though he had a small hematoma on his head. He told Casey to lie down until help got there. A while afterward, the firefighters finally got a door unblocked and since Casey was able to walk, Nico helped lead him out so they could get to the hospital. ("I Know This Bar") Casey was taken from the bar to the hospital, where he was still very confused and continued to ask if there'd been a bombing. He got a CT, which showed a temporal lobe contusion, which was exacerbating his PTSD. However, before they could move him to the NeuroICU, he left the room and hid in the hospital. Amelia and Teddy searched the hospital for him and found him in the hyperbaric chamber. Later, he was stable enough to visit Taryn in her room. ("Help Me Through the Night") Relationships Romantic He has a girlfriend, but nothing is known about her. ("Everyday Angel") Career He was a member of the Air Force, but quit to go into medicine. He is now a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Notes and Trivia *As a kid, he watched a lot of MASH and had a thing for Hawkeye Pierce.Ain't That a Kick in the Head, 14x04 *Casey is the first transgender doctor to appear on the show. *He was 27 years old at the time of car crash at Joe's bar.Help Me Through the Night, 16x10 Gallery Episodic 14x04CaseyParker.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06CaseyParker.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07CaseyParker.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08CaseyParker.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09CaseyParker.png|1-800-799-7233 14x12CaseyParker.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x14CaseyParker.png|Games People Play 14x16CaseyParker.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x18CaseyParker.png|Hold Back the River 14x19CaseyParker.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20CaseyParker.png|Judgment Day 14x23CaseyParker.png|Cold as Ice 14x24CaseyParker.png|All of Me 15x01CaseyParker.png|With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02CaseyParker.png|Broken Together 15x05CaseyParker.png|Everyday Angel 15x06CaseyParker.png|Flowers Grow Out of My Grave 15x10CaseyParker.png|Help, I'm Alive 15x11CaseyParker.png|The Winner Takes It All 15x13CaseyParker.png|I Walk the Line 15x14CaseyParker.png|I Want a New Drug 15x17CaseyParker.png|And Dream of Sheep 15x18CaseyParker.png|Add It Up 16x03CaseyParker.png|Reunited 16x04CaseyParker.png|It's Raining Men 16x08CaseyParker.png|My Shot 16x09CaseyParker.png|Let's All Go to the Bar S193x01CaseyParker.png|I Know This Bar 16x10CaseyParker.png|Help Me Through the Night Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-13.jpg 14x12-15.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x18-47.jpg 14x18-59.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-9.jpg 14x24-12.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-44.jpg 14x24-46.jpg 14x24-66.jpg 14x24-68.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-74.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 15x13-3.jpg 15x13-4.jpg 15x13-5.jpg 15x13-13.jpg 15x13-14.jpg 15x13-15.jpg 15x13-16.jpg 15x13-17.jpg 15x13-19.jpg 15x13-21.jpg 15x13-23.jpg 16x09-5.jpg 16x09-9.jpg 16x09-13.jpg 16x09-14.jpg 16x09-23.jpg 16x09-28.jpg 16x09-34.jpg 16x09-41.jpg S193x01-19.jpg S193x01-20.jpg S193x01-21.jpg S193x01-22.jpg S193x01-56.jpg S193x01-61.jpg 16x10-44.jpg 16x10-45.jpg 16x10-46.jpg 16x10-47.jpg 16x10-48.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Trauma)